Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Alianne-Carebear
Summary: O/S. Bella decides to show Edward how much she loves him. Song by Bonnie Tyler.


**The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The story is mine.**

**The song is _Total Eclipse Of the Heart_ by Bonnie Tyler. I suggest you listen to the song first, and then read the story.**

**I chose this song because it's one of my favorite of all times and there are some parts, especially the one where it says "I know you,ll never be the boy you always wanted to be", that makes me think of Edward.**

**I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Total Eclipse of the Heart

Edward…

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around_  
You left... For my safe... For my well being... For me...

_  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_  
I cried for days, hoping you would come back...

_  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_  
"Is it really the end?" I kept asking myself...

_  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
_But I found you back, and the love I saw in your sight was bigger than anything else.

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart_

You made me fall in love with you... over and over again.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit restless and I dream of something wild_  
I needed to feel you again when you were gone.

_  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms_  
The moment I felt your arms around me again, I knew I would always belong there.

_  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry_  
You still find a way to frustrate me every now and then...

_  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes_  
You know how to scare me sometimes... only to comfort me afterward.

_  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart_  
You still make me fall in love with you... over and over again.

_  
And I need you now tonight_  
Stay with me another night.

_  
And I need you more than ever_  
I will always need you with me.

_  
And if you'll only hold me tight_  
Keep me in your strong arms.

_  
We'll be holding on forever_  
Never let me go.

_  
And we'll only be making it right_  
Everything is in place when you're with me.

_  
Cause we'll never be wrong together_  
Nothing can destroy our love.

_  
We can take it to the end of the line_  
Not even death.

_  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_  
We protect each other, even from ourselves.

_  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_  
You are the light in my darkest nights.

_  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
Like a firework, you give me hope.

_  
I really need you tonight_  
I can't live without you.

_  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_  
Let's make this last for the rest of our lives.

_  
Once upon a time I was falling in love_  
The day I met you will stay clear in my head.

_  
But now I'm only falling apart_  
Even if you walk away from me.

_There's nothing I can do_  
There's nothing I can do.

_  
A total eclipse of the heart_  
You completely hold my heart.

_  
Once upon a time there was light in my life_  
When you're with me, I shine.

_  
But now there's only love in the dark_  
When you're gone, I die.

_  
Nothing I can say_  
Nothing I can say.

_  
A total eclipse of the heart_  
Else than "I love you".

__

Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be  
I know you'll never be human like me.

_  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am_  
But you're the only man who loves me for me.

_  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you_  
You're the perfect guy, and I'll never let you go.

_  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do_  
I would do anything to keep you with me.

_  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart_  
You will always make me fall in love with you... over and over again.

_And I need you now tonight__  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

*********************************************

I swear I saw tears in his eyes when he looked up from the paper!

-You didn't finish it?

I laughed. I thought about rewriting what I had put on the first part, but one reason was that I didn't want to repeat myself.

-I want it to be like our future. I stopped there and I hope we'll get to write the end together, in a few centuries.

He laughed and pulled me into a tight hug as our daughter ran in our bedroom with a huge smile on her face, Emmett following close behind her.

-Ewww, get dressed!!!I don't want my niece to see her parents naked at such a young age!

-Emmett...

-What?

-Shut up!!!

Our laughter echoed through the bedroom and Edward leaned down to me to kiss my cold lips. I was right, in my letter. Nothing would ever separate us.

* * *

**Tell me what you think by clicking on the white and green button!!!!  
**


End file.
